I'm the Best
by AkUTeNSHi to SHiNiGaMi
Summary: Mikan Yukihara and her friends Anna and Nonoko have transferred to Gakuen Alice. They have a secret though. They're really the members of Burning Sakuras, one of the strongest guilds in the ctountry.First Fanfic ToT.
1. Chapter 1

I'm the Best

By AkUTeNSHi to SHiNiGaMi

Synopsis: Mikan Sakura. Fighting skill- nothing much. That's what everyone at her new school thinks. Mikan Sakura, one of the members of one of the strongest guilds, Burning Sakuras. Oh yeah this is going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>Yo. This is my first fanfic and constructive criticism is welcome. It kind of sucks but please bear with it .. I'm going to need your reviews to see in what areas my writing needs work on. PLEASE no FLAMES. In this fanfic, I'm planning to put Luna in as a GOOD character because she didn't mean to be all bitchy in the manga. In the end she regrets it so yeah. =w=<p>

CHARATER INFO- I'll do two every time I update.

Mikan Sakura- One of the strongest members in her guild. Has been a member of Burning Sakuras since she was born. Childhood friends with Natsume.

Power: Elementalist, SCE-Steal, Copy, Erase

Natsume Hyuuga- One of the strongest members in Burning Sakuras also. Has been a member since he was born also. Childhood friends with Mikan

Power: Elementalist, Main Attribute-Fire

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice in only way. I only own a Bleach shirt.. T^T<p>

"UGH BITCH! GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU SLUT?"

"NERD, PICK THAT UP!"

These were the things thrown at none other then Mikan **Yukihara, **Anna **Uheda**, and Nonoko **Ohara. **They were transferred to Gakuen Alice from the Gakuen Alice branch in Paris.

They telepathically said to each other, "They don't even know us and they treat us like this? Gosh I thought it would be better."- Anna

"Do you see Hotaru?"-Mikan

"Yea. She's right there, and—HOLY HOWALONS, SHE'S SMILING AT US?"-Nonoko

"Who's her friends?"-Anna

"They're Ameri Hayate, Chitose Omaede, and Juuri Futako. Members of Himetachi."-Nonoko

"Well let's go say hi to them."-Mikan

* * *

><p>NORMAL PoV<p>

Mikan, Nonoko, and Anna went up to Hotaru and her 'friends'.

"HOTARU I MISSED YOU~~!" said an over hyper Mikan.

"Ru-chan, it's been a long time." said a very calm Anna although her eyes were dancing with joy.

"Yo Hotaru. How 'bout a spar?" said the ever cool Nonoko.

Ameri and her little posse said, "_Ru-chan _who are these _people_?"

Mikan took note that the Ameri girl was a little suspicious.

Hotaru replied, "My friends. Mikan Sa-"

"I'm Mikan **Yukihara**, and these people are Anna and Nonoko. We're part of a newbie guild, uh-uhm you know A-Anime Ho-Holics" she stuttered the last part. Thinking about a new guild name is hard in a matter of seconds ya' know.

Ameri's eyes narrowed into slits. "I see. Hm Anime Holics, I see. Well we're the almighty guild Himetachi"

"Well then, see you around Ru-chan." Mikan said and went off with Anna and Nonoko.

"Ne ne, Mikan? Why don't we tell people that we're from Burning Sakura?" asked Anna.

"Anna, remember what happened last time? That's why." Mikan said with uncomfort clearly in her voice.

"-Sigh- Next we have homeroom with Narumi." said Nonoko.

* * *

><p>-AT HOMEROOM-<p>

"Class~ We have new students today.~ Please treat them nicely. ^^" Narumi sang.

"Please come in.~"

Mikan, Anna, and Nonoko came and studied the class. Under her breath Mikan whispered, "Natsume."

"Please introduce yourselves to the class please.~"

'Damn that Narumi. He's enjoying this. Eh who cares I'll just deal with him at the guild.' Mikan thought.

"I'm Mikan Yukihara and I'm from the Anime Holics." Said Mikan

"Nice to meet you. I'm Anna Uheda and I also come from Anime Holics." Anna said politely.

"Yo. The name's Nonoko Ohara and also from Anime Holics." Nonoko said cooly.

-NATSUME POV-

Ehh. So rumors were right. Polka-dots and the twins are here, but Anime Holics? Really Polka? Just tell them you're from Burning Sakura.

"Yo. The name's Nonoko Ohara and also from Anime Holics"

"Time for your partners.~ Your partner will be your sparring partner for the rest of the school year. Nonoko, your partner is Tobe Mochu (A/N: Made it up. If anyone knows it please tell me. .). Please raise your hand."

Hn. Nonoko's partner is Mochu.. Interesting.

"Anna, your partner is Tobita Yuu." Narumi said.

"And last but not least, Mikan your partner is Hyuuga Ntsume."

WHAT. Polka's my partner? Damn Narumi, he set this up. He knew well that we were fighting over who was stronger and if it's Polka, she won't hold back when we spar.

* * *

><p>-MIKAN POV-<p>

"And last but not least, Mikan your partner is Hyuuga Natsume."

WHAT THE HELL! NARUMI YOU GAY BASTARD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEN I GET BACK TO THE GUILD! This is gonna be a pain. –Sigggh- a newbie guild with members that have skill levels par with the members of one of the strongest guilds. Greeeeaaat. Ugh I have headache. I need HOWALONS. .

* * *

><p>NORMAL POV<p>

"Class, we're going to spar today to see what your skill level is ok?~~" ^^ Narumi sang.

Murmurs of excitement were heard in the room.

'This is gonna get interesting' thought Narumi.

* * *

><p>OK. Officially my first chapter for my first fanfic done ,. Short chapter x. I know it sucks but I can't bring myself to delete it. I WANT BOBA RIGHT KNOW! ^w^<p>

REVIEWS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISICSM PLEASE. (.)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm the Best

By AkUTeNSHi to SHiNiGaMi

Synopsis: Mikan Sakura. Fighting skill- nothing much. That's what everyone at her new school thinks. Mikan Sakura, one of the members of one of the strongest guilds, Burning Sakuras. Oh yeah this is going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>I was SOOOO surprised when I got four reviews for this fanfic. FOUR. You don't know how much it means to me. TwT<p>

I want to thank…

Loveless-Romance-Addict7

Aquamarine Lacus

Akatsuki Utaou

XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX

FOR BEING MY FIRST FOUR REVIEWERS TwT!

* * *

><p>+CHARACTER INFO+<p>

Umenomiya Anna- Also one of the guild members of Burning Sakuras. Not as strong as Mikan but still stronger than your average strong.

Powers- Healing Magic, Nature

Tobita Yuu- Yes, another guild member of Burning Sakura. Same as Anna on strength.

Powers- Genjutsu/Illusionist, Summoning

A guild is basically a group of people with common goals or interests. HOWEVER in fanfic, that part is true but a guild may fight against another guild in a Guild tournament which is held every two months. A certain number of people from every guild will represent their guild in the tournament. If you don't understand, then just PM me or put it in the review. =w=

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice in <strong>any <strong>way.

NOTE: Ameri and her posse are also in Mikan's class.

CHAPTER TWO PART 1: Anna vs. Yuu?

NORMAL POV

Mikan walked up towards the seat next to Natsume while thinking of ways to murder Narumi when she got back to the guild. As she was about to take a seat, the seat suddenly exploded, but Mikan dodged it because of her quick reflexes. She saw Ameri scowl from the corner of her eye.

"Narumi-sensei, why does **it **get to sit next to Natsume-sama?" Ameri whined.

"Ameri-chan, did you blow up that chair? That's dangerous. Mikan **could have **been hurt.~" Narumi said while suppressing a fit of laughter.

* * *

><p>MIKAN POV<p>

'That bitch, I knew she was weird, and that NARUMI, treating me like some newbie guild memb- well I guess that's how the rest of the class know me as. BUT STILL, NARUMI I VOW TO KILL YOU. UGHHH ANOTHER HEADACHE. I NEED HOWALON WITH COFFEE NOW! :P.'

I put on a fake smile, "Ameri-chan, that was mean."

'Bitch, I could kill her with my eyes closed.'

* * *

><p>NATSUME POV<p>

Polka's making weird faces. AGAIN. Not that her face wasn't weird before. Who blew up that chair again? It was what'sherface Amori? Amari, no Ameri. Yeah that's her name, Ameri. She's lucky that Polka didn't kill her yet. That reminds me, what's gonna happen at the spar… Oh well this manga is freakin awesome.

* * *

><p>NORMAL POV<p>

"Class attention please~. We are now going to head over to the sparring fields. Please get there with your partners. We will be holding 3 matches at a time and those of you who are not sparring can watch those who are. Loser will be decided by who gives up first." Narumi said.

Groans and murmurs were heard around the room.

=AT THE SPARRING GROUNDS=

"OK EVERYONE, GROUND NUMBER ONE:

Yuri Kitayama

Yuki Kitayama

GROUND NUMBER TWO:

Haruka Tokino

Hikaru Fujiyane

GROUND NUMBER THREE:

Anna Uhera

Tobita Yuu

* * *

><p>-ANNA POV-<p>

NOOOOOO! Why am I first? Why can't it be Mikan or anyone else. –Sigh- I guess I have to go full out to beat Yuu. ARGH DAMNIT! Looking on the bright side however, if he's a illusionist, I guess his weakness is hand to hand combat. Oh well. It's just a light spar like back at the guild. Ok I'll use the form Mikan taught me. YOSH GANBATTE ANNA! ^^

* * *

><p>-Yuu Pov-<p>

WHY ANNA-CHAN? DOES NARUMI NOT KNOW I HAVE A GIANT CRUSH ON HER? WAIT, that might be the reason… DAMN THAT NARUMI, I'LL MAKE HIM REGRET IT. MWAHAHAHAHA! (A/N: Yuu's going crazy… ToT)

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Please go to your assigned grounds and try not to kill the other person~~." Narumi gayly yelled.

Mikan, Natsume, Nonoko, and Mochu went to see Anna and Yuu's match. No one was watching it except for the fangirls of Yuu. Suddenly Anna got in a formation Mikan taught her. It was foreign to people outside of Burning Sakuras.

Yuu got in a defensive formation while summoning two fox guardians for offense. Anna ran up to Yuu and then disappeared. She surrounded Yuu with vines that sprouted out of the ground. However, his fox guardians tore it down and aimed for Anna, who was currently speeding towards Yuu at a very fast speed. She sliced the foxes with her wind power and reached Yuu. She threw a punch at him which he avoided with ease. Anna didn't give up though. She tied his feet to the ground with vines and punched him in the face. She didn't expect it to be a clone though. Suddenly, Yuu was behind her and when she turned around, she fell into his trap of genjustsu. Slowly everything in her mind blacked out and fainted only to be caught princess style by Yuu whos face resembled a tomato by now.

GENJUSTSU

Anna was surrounded by snakes. The one thing she was afraid to death of, snakes. Those wriggling wormlike creatures that had scales and was slithery. She had bad experiences with them when she was little. However, kami-sama must've hated her at that time. She turned around just to see a huge rattlesnake face to face. She screamed in horror and fainted.

Little did she know she had just punched Yuu in the face so hard it caused him to faint.

* * *

><p>AMERI POV (I know, ewww)<p>

I was surprised, I thought they were a weak newbie guild, but for one of the members to be this strong. Hmm I need to do some research on them. Oh well. Just use Hotaru again. I can't believe she actually thinks I'm her friend. I mean, beautiful me be her friend. Her face is hideous. Her black raven hair that's short. Her dark murky purple eyes. Her pale white skin makes her look like a vampire.

* * *

><p>NARUMI POV<p>

Hmm so Yuu and Anna are both knocked out. So it's a draw, this is good info for their training menus. Got to tell Yuka-sempai and Karoru-sempai.~ ^^

"OK CLASS, NEXT IN GROUND NUBER ONE:

Chiharu Tomohisa

Conan Mouri

GROUND NUMBER TWO:

Nonoko Ohara

Mochu Tobe

GROUND NUMBER THREE:

Ameri Hayate

Orihime Sohma

NORMAL POV

'Great. Time to kick some ass.' Thought Nonoko before she smirked.

* * *

><p>YAY. Another chapter finished, but IT'S SHORT ToT. I'm trying to make each chapter longer but with the limited time I have, it's pretty hard. I've only got the next few chapters planned out.<p>

YES, I know you might be thinking 'WHY THE HELL IS THE FIGHTING SCENE SO CRAPPY? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP! I COULD DO SO MUCH BETTER THEN THAT! ' but please remember that this is my first fanfic so I'm still inexperienced in writing.

The next two chapters are gonna be spars. The chapters after that will kind of revolve around Mikan and Hotaru's friendship, and I think I'll reveal Mikan and the others identity. I will also try to put a list of people in the guild.

PLEASE REVIEW. It helps me know what I should improve and know what you think of my first fanfic.

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISCIM IS WELCOMED.

PLEASE NO FLAMES.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm the Best

By AkUTeNSHi to SHiNiGaMi

* * *

><p>I'm so freakin happy right now because i got TEN reviews. To me, it's like saying i won the lottery or something like that.<p>

Thanks to...

xXpiex

Meryq

Aquamarine Lacus

xxpink-novelistxx

and

mangareader54

for reviewing chapter 2 of I'm The Best. :)

* * *

><p>I'm truly sorry about the late update but now I am trying to be more concise about my work instead of just writing my ideas in a confusing way and then uploading it.<p>

First, I got a lot of questions about guilds. I got the idea from Fairy Tail so if anyone watched that, they would know. If you didn't watch it, a guild is basically a group of people that have the same goal or interests (according to the dictionary -.-). In my fanfic, they're a group of mages that treat each other like family members do, and they go on missions (in my fanfic they will go on missions _**RARELY**_ unless I change the plot.) Also, I added another thing called a Guild Tournament.

A Guild Tournament is where 10 people from each guild come to compete in either one on one, tag battles, team battles and things like that. They do it to see which guild is the strongest. There are 6 tournaments each year however the last tournament of the year is the most important.

If you still do NOT understand I'll PM you so just write a review saying you don't understand it ok?

Check out my poll also so I can make a guild list thingy. ^^

* * *

><p>=CHARACTER INFO=<p>

Nonoko Ogasawara: Is a tomboy that has been in the guild since Anna has and is on par with her in strength.

Powers: Guns with Magic Bulles (Like Jasdebi in D. Gray Man), Summoning

Tobe Mochu: Is a member of Burning Sakuras, a pretty cool and laid back personality, but very loyal to his friends.

Power: Summoning, Swordmaster

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice in any way…sadly.<p>

CHAPTER 3: Tiger vs. Lion?

_**Recap: 'Great. Time to kick some ass.' Thought Nonoko before she smirked. **_

=NORMAL POV=

Mikan and Natsume were currently situated in front of ground number two waiting for Nonoko and Mochu to start. Anna and Yuu were on the ground, both unconscious. As the seconds ticked by, the air got tenser and tenser, until Nonoko took her two pistols and loaded them with bullets, but not any kind of bullets, her bullets were customized to let her put her magic inside the bullet. This time, she settled with ice bullets. She started to shoot them at Mochu at a very fast pace. Mochu blocked them with his magic by summoning a guardian lion to surround him. Nonoko's attacks were rendered useless. Nonoko let out a low growl from her throat.

'If that's how you want to play, be it.' Thought Nonoko.

She summoned a guardian tiger and commanded it to fight against Mochu's tiger. Soon, two separate battles were taking place on the battlefield. Mochu vs Nonoko, and tiger vs. lion. The outcome of the battle depended on how much magic power they had. Each of their guardians used their magic power to attack and sustain themselves. At the same time, Nonoko had taken out her rifle and once again used her magic bullets. Mochu took out his katanas/swords and used magic to perform magic attacks. Nonoko aimed at Mochu at released a bullet which froze the ground it landed on. Mochu avoided narrowly and charged at Nonoko with his katanas and did a 'dance'.

"First Dance: Akai Ame! (Red Rain)"

He charged at Nonoko ready to strike her with his swords covered in his magic. He cut her arm which led to her having a gash with blood flowing out. Nonoko hissed in pain and switched her rifle for her pistols again, but this time, instead of loading it with bullets, she loaded it with her raw magic.

* * *

><p>-NONOKO POV-<p>

'This is do or die Nonoko. Focus.' I told myself. I concentrated all of my magic into this one shot. I steadied myself and aimed at Mochu.

'Target Locked' I confirmed myself. I shot my last chance, I hoped it would hit Mochu, but my heart stopped when he countered it with his own attack.

"No way…" I whispered to myself. I felt like ripping off Mochu's head, but at the last moment, I ran out of stamina and blacked out. The last thing I saw was Mochu's annoying close to bald hair. Oh how I wished I could pull out his hair (if he had some.)

* * *

><p>NARUMI POV<p>

Aww. Nonoko-chan almost won. I guess it's time to send results to Luna-sempai now to let her get started on Nonoko's training menu. Now, time for the spar I wanted to watch the most. Natsume and Mikan's battle. I'm getting all pumped up now. Oh well, time to announce the next spars.

"Ok class, this time, we're going to do something a little bit different then a normal spar. You're going to **team up with your partner for a team battle.**" I told them.

I felt something, no, some one glaring at me. I turned around to see Mikan and Natsume death glaring me. If looks could kill, I would be up in heaven by now.

"OK, here are your groups.

GROUND NUMBER ONE:

Chiyano Kinomoto and Gina Li

VS

Juuri Futako and Chitose Omaeda

GROUND NUMBER TWO:

Yuri and Kimi Lee

VS

Ichigo Kushieda and Minori Hatake

GROUND NUMBER THREE:

Ameri Hayate and Kiri Hayano

VS

**Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Yukihara"**

'I wonder what's going to happen next?' was my last thought before I concentrated on their match.

* * *

><p>OK I'M DONE WITH CHAPTER 3! FINALLY!<p>

I kind of tweaked around with the plot a little but the team battle idea came into my head while I was typing and I hope you like it. I had a hard time messing with my brain debating whether Mikan or Natsume should win so i decided on this. I like it better then one on one battles and i think it's a better idea... but that's my opinion so if you want to complain about that, it's fine by me, but i think i will have them spar somewhere in the future, if i feel motivated. I really want to finish my first fanfic instead of incompleting it.

I know it's short but I had limited time on the computer today so please bear with it.

REVIEWS PLEASE.

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED.

NO FLAMES **PLEASE**.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm the Best

by AkUTeNSHi to SHiNiGaMi

* * *

><p>I am so happy that I now have 15 reviews for this story.<p>

I want to thank, once again,

Aquamarine Lacus

nullified primrose

Loveless-Romance-Addict7

XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX

And

Akatsuki Utaou

Teehee~ I hope you like Chapter 4 of I'm the Best. This time I will make Ameri suffer a lot. (more like try too :P)

* * *

><p>+CHARACTER INFO+<p>

Hotaru Imai: She is Mikan's childhood friend but does not know that she is in Burning Sakuras.

Power: Inventing, Creating items, Elementalist

Ruka Nogi: Is a member of Burning Sakuras. Natsume's best buddy and childhood friends with Mikan and Natsume.

Power: Summoning Guradian Animals, Elementalist.

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice, because if I did, Mikan and Natsume would have eloped and ran away from the academy by now.<p>

_**Recap: GROUND NUMBER THREE: **_

_**Ameri Hayate and Kiri Hayano**_

_**VS**_

_**Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Yukihara."**_

'_**I wonder what's going to happen next.' I thought before I concentrated on their match.**_

.NORMAL POV.

Mikan and Natsume were currently death glaring Narumi.

"Demo, Narumi-sensei, Natsume-kun is stronger then all of us. Wouldn't it not be fair if he's up against us in a spar?" said Ameri in her annoying little voice.

"Good question Ameri-chan. Indeed Natsume is stronger than you and Kiri, That's why, I will place a curse mark on Natsume so he can only use **half **of his full power." Narumi said.

"Why does _**she **_have to be Natsume-sama's partner?" Ameri whined.

"She's ugly, and she surely has no skills, and only has two friends and is a bitch. She's not on the same level with Natsume-sama." Ameri cried, again.

Little did Ameri know that she was making Mikan pissed off and **that** was not a good sign.

'She's dead.' Concluded Mikan inside her mind.

Mikan said in a sickly sweet voice, "Ameri-_**chan**_, lets get started know."

Leaving her with no time to reply, Mikan charged at her with her fist charge with magic. Ameri was caught off guard, but instead Kiri saved her by creating a shield of water in front of Ameri.

'Looks like the battle started. –Chuckle- Let the games begin.' Thought Narumi.

* * *

><p>AMERI POV<p>

What the hell. These transfer students are freaking strong. I thought they were from a newbie guild. Che guess I really need to ask Nerd (Hotaru) to look the guild up. That was close. Time to get started.

* * *

><p>NORMAL POV<p>

Natsume was nest to Mikan and created a fire phoenix. It went flying in the sky above Ameri and Kiri and sent fire raining down at them.

At the same time…

Mikan made a water twister and aimed it at them.

The water twister cancelled out the raining fire and caused nothing to happen.

Natsume started yelling at Mikan saying "What the hell Polka?"

The class wondered, 'Polka?'

Mikan retorted back, "You should have let me go first!"

Natume retorted back and it led out to a full blown argument.

Ameri and Kiri took this to attack them. Ameri did a kind of curse that made Mikan and Natsume's hands be connected causing them to have to move together. Kiri also sent a blast of water and wind at them.

Natsume went to the left, while Mikan was moving towards her right, and that resulted into them get hit by it. They both received minimum damage. Mikan said to Natsume telepathically,

'What the hell you BAAAKKAAA (idiot)?'

'I went left so YOU should have went left too.'

'Urghh you know what, just forget about it. If we stay like this, we're going to end up losing and I do NOT want to lose to HER.'

'So what's your plan genius?'

'We do the exact same attacks and move in the SAME direction.'

'Hn. Whatever Polka. Just hurry up.'

'Asshole. First do the Dragon Dance, you know, the one Luna-baa-chan taught us?'

'Fine'

Mikan and Natsume got in position and did some complicated moves which hit Ameri and Kiri pretty badly, since Natsume was using his fire element to burn Kiri. Mikan was getting Ameri pretty bad too, because she was using the wind element to cut Ameri up.

'Next is the Falling Sakura ok?'

'Yeah, yeah just hurry up idiot'

'MOU, Natsume your so mean D:'

'Shut up. Hurry up and get in formation idiot, and don't that far away from me because then I can't move my arm because of the curse.'

'About the curse, I broke it :D'

'When?'

'Before we did Dragon Dance… Why?'

'Nothing…'

Natsume was shocked that Mikan had grown this strong to be able to break a curse. Even he couldn't do it in that short of a time. He was actually glad Narumi made him do this instead of one on one.

Mikan and Natsume where like twins. They imitated each others movement perfectly with no flaw.

Ameri was bruised and cut everywhere. Kiri was in the same status (A/N: Poor Kiri.. he didn't do anything wrong .)

* * *

><p>MIKAN POV/

Hmm. Should I give Ameri a bath or a toast. Perhaps some tornados or I don't know, a curse? Let's see… AH. I'll give her a bath, so wind to dry her off, and a "light" toasting! I am SOOOO smart. This mean... HOWALONS~~~" (She's thinking about food now? o.o)

* * *

><p>NORMAL POV<p>

Mikan focused all her attacks on Ameri. First, she made a bubble of water to surround Ameri nearly drowning her but made sure she survived, then sent several tornados at her which sent Ameri flying up in the sky. She then added some fire to her tornados and they soon became fire tornados instead of normal tornados. She made Ameri feel like she was in hell. To top it off, she put a curse on Ameri that she couldn't talk because if she did try to, her voice would sound like a frog's. Mikan was just helping the world be a better place by conserving oxygen. Ameri was so dumbfounded because Mikan was so strong, perhaps stronger then Natsume. Mikan was about to attack her again when Narumi stepped in and concluded Mikan and Natsume pair had won.

"Mikan and Natsume pair wins. Everyone head back to the class now. We will come back tomorrow to finish the spars." Narumi shouted as he ushered students back into the school building.

While the students were going in, they all had two thoughts in their head,

'The new transfer students were freaking strong, and what kind of relationship does Natsume and Mikan share? '

Narumi had earned valuable information. Mikan had gotten even stronger over years.

The class was walking quietly towards the school when all of a sudden, some idiot decided to ask,

"Oi, Ugly (Mikan). What's your relationship with Natsume-sama?'

* * *

><p>Hehe and I'll stop right there ^^. I hoped you liked it. Ameri will be humiliated in the next chapter I think. I know the part where I supposedly tortured Ameri was pretty really bad, but I don't have any ideas and I know it was crappier then my other chapters, but I hope you liked it.<p>

REVIEW PLEASE.

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.

NO FLAMES PLEASE. :D


	5. Chapter 5

I'm The Best

By AkUTeNSHi to SHiNiGaMi

* * *

><p>Konbawa.~~ This is Aku-chan, or Yumi-chi to some people, with Chapter 5 of I'm the Best.<p>

I'm So happy I got **26** reviews. I would like to thank them for reviewing this fanfic although it lacks much. ARIGASTOU GOZAIMASU~ XD.

* * *

><p>CHARACTER INFO<p>

Narumi Anjo: He's the homeroom teacher of Natsume, Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, Mochu, and Yuu. He is also part of the guild, Burning Sakuras as one of the oldies.

Power: Voice Pheromone, Elementalist, Summoning

Misaki (Biology teacher in the anime): He's Narumi's best buddy yet best enemy also. He's also in Burning Sakuras as an oldie too.

Power: Nature, Elementalist, Summoning

OLDIE IS A WORD I USE FOR THE GROWN UPS LIKE NARUMI, MISAKI, AND YUKA.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from G.A sadly ToT<strong>_

_**Recap:**__** The class was walking quietly towards the school when all of a sudden, some idiot decided to ask,**_

_**"Oi, Ugly (Mikan). What's your relationship with Natsume-sama?'**_

ChaPTEr FIVE: Truth Hurts

Normal POV

Mikan and everyone else in Burning Sakuras, except for Narumi who was now grinning like the Cheshire cat, visibly stiffened.

"Well, spit it out bitch." Said the idiot from before.

"Yeah, hurry up and tell us." Another 'loyal' wannabe follower of Natsume demanded.

"Why are you as strong as Yuu-sama and Mochu-sama?" whined a random fangirl.

Mikan, Anna, and Nonoko were all know panicking inside their minds.

Anna cried telepathically, 'Mikan, what do we do?'

'I don't know…, Nonoko?'

'Mikan, gomen (sorry).'

'MOU, DOUSHIYO DOUSHIYO? (What do I/we do?)'

'Anna, calm down, I'll try to handle this.'

"My relationship with Hyuuga-san? Well our parents are good friends and we have met each other a few times. Why we're as strong as Tobita-san and Tobe-san? Well that's a secret" Mikan said while ending with a smile.

The class was about to ask more questions when Narumi decided to step and told them to go to lunch.

* * *

><p>Mikan POV<p>

Whew. That was close. Too close. I guess I better thank Narumi for saving our asses back there. I wonder what I have for lunch… I guess I'll sit next to Hotaru-chan during lunch- AH IS THAT A HOWALON STAND I SEE?~ HOWALONS, HERE I COME XD

* * *

><p>LUNCHIE TIME~<p>

Mikan, Nonoko, and Anna were currently looking for Hotaru in the lunch area.

MEANWHILE

"RU-CHAN!" cried a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Ah. Ameri-chan, what's up?" replied Hotaru with a small smile.

"Ne Ru-chan, can you do a background checkup on these people? " asked Ameri.

"These people are.."

"What? Are you saying you can't even do that little of a thing for your BEST friend?" said Ameri while interrupting Hotaru.

"No, it's just that,… Nevermind, I'll do it." Hotaru said dejectedly.

"OK." Squealed Ameri like a pig. "I'll treat you to a crab buffet later ok?" then she scampered of with her little posse.

* * *

><p>AMERI POV<p>

That was too easy. She's so stupid to believe that me, Ameri-sama, cutest and prettiest girl in the whole world, would be friends with her.

"She's so stupid, that _thing_."

"Who?" asked Juuri.

"Hotaru" I replied.

"Why? Did she fall for that trick again?" Juuri asked, again.

"Yup, after I'm done using her, I'll dump her in the most humiliating way in front of the whole school." I said cruelly.

* * *

><p>MIKAN POV<p>

UGHH. That bitch, I heard everything about Hotaru. I knew she was weird. I have to warn Hotaru. Where is she, I FOUND HER.

* * *

><p>HOTARU POV<p>

"HOTARU!" yelled Mikan. I turned around and saw a Mikan with a serious expression.

'That's weird, Mikan doesn't use her serious face much.'

"Hotaru, be careful around Ameri, she's up to something. Don't do anything she asks, ok?"

"Why, she's nice and she's my friend." I said.

"Hotaru, trust me, Don't go near her. It's for your safety. Please." Mikan begged me.

All of a sudden an unknown feeling of anger was rising up inside of me. She had no right to talk about my friend like that, and plus, if she was my best friend, where was she all these years. She leaves without no trace and comes back all of a sudden saying to break up with my new best friend?

"No, you have no right to talk to her like that. Your just jealous aren't you, because Ameri's nicer then you and she's my best friend. Well, I have a question for you, if you were supposedly my best friend, where were you these past years? You disappear all of a sudden and one day you decide to show up with Anna and Nonoko. Where were they too? I thought you guys were all my friends, but seems like I was wrong. Oh yeah? Well know I don't need to depend on you, I have **my** friends. Why don't you go and talk to Anna and Nonoko? It's over Mikan, sayonara." I said, tears of anger welling up. (When I wrote the last part, to me it sounded like Hotaru was breaking up with Mikan or something .o.o)

Mikan looked surprised that I was yelling at her, and then she looked.. scared? As if she was remembering something. Then she looked hurt and then said, "Hotaru, if you don't want to be my friend, then it's fine with me. Just remember though, **you'll always be my best friend.**" And then she walked away.

The tears kept on coming out.

When I calmed down a bit, I remembered what Ameri asked me, so I quickly got to work.

Somehow, though, Mikan's words kept on tugging at my chest, as if something bad was going to happen.

Something bad and huge, as if a storm was coming.

* * *

><p>I'll end right here. I know this was very short chapter but I was impressed by myself. It was so dramatic I was like WTF to myself (Is that possible o.o) because I could write well (in y POV). Well anyways, I decided Ameri will be humiliated <em><strong>next chapter or the next next chapter, <strong>_but probably the next chapter and I think I'll be exposing their identitys the nest chappie too. Until then, JA NE.

PLEASE REVIEW.

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISCM IS WELCOMED.

PLEASE NO FLAMES.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm the Best

By AkUTeNSHi to SHiNiGaMi

* * *

><p>Ciaossu~~ I AM ABSOLUTELY SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, but I want to thank my reviewers out there. I now have a total of <strong>37<strong> reviews. ^o^ I'm so happy and I hope you keep reviewing my fanfic.

* * *

><p>CHARACTER INFO<p>

Yuka Sakura: Mikan's mom. She's one of the oldies in Burning Sakuras.

Powers: SCE, Elementalist, Summoning, Nullification

Izumi Yukihara: Mikan's dad. He's also one of the Oldies in Burning Sakuras, as well as a master.

Powers: Elementalist, Summoning, Ancient Magic

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice in any way, but I do own a maltese :D.<p>

_**Recap:**__** When I calmed down a bit, I remembered what Ameri asked me, so I quickly got to work.**_

_**Somehow, though, Mikan's words kept on tugging at my chest, as if something bad was going to happen.**_

_**Something bad and huge, as if a storm was coming.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6-You're What?<p>

MIKAN POV

I trudged off, Hotaru's words were stuck in my head. If only if she knew why I had to leave so sudden…

"MIKAN, GET YO ASS OVA HERE!" cried Nonoko from the lunch area. All of a sudden, I lost my appetite, and even howalons looked unappetizing. (A/N: -GASP- WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?)

Nonoko and Anna took one glance at me and shot each other a worried look.

"Mikan… Are you okay?" Anna asked me with worry clouding her face.

"Yeah Mikan, daijoubu?" Nonoko questioned.

I nodded slowly, but Nonoko and Anna didn't seem convinced. The rest of the lunch period passed and the day ended also.

* * *

><p>NORMAL POV<p>

Soon, Mikan was venturing to the guild with Anna and Nonoko, and the incident with Hotaru.

"MIKAN, NONOKO, ANNA~~!" cried Luna, greeting Mikan with a immense bear-hug.

"How was your first day of school?~" Luna sang.

"Ca-can't br-breat-breathe!" wheezed Mikan.

Anna and Nonoko were stifling their laughter but alas, fate was cruel enough to make Luna hug her other kawaii (cute) nieces with killer bear hugs also.

After Anna and Nonoko caught their breathe, they replied," I'M PARTNERED UP WITH YUU/NATSUME/MOCHU!"

"Oh yeah! Auntie Luna, where's Narumi?" asked Mikan sweetly.

"Why?~" asked a curious Luna.

"So I can beat him up." Mikan replied cheerfully.

"Hmm, well the last time I saw him, Narumi was in the training grounds. Have fun~." Luna answered.

"THANK YOU!" Hollered Mikan while running off to the training grounds with Anna and Nonoko trailing after her.

Mikan and the others found Narumi in the training grounds, along with Misaki.

"NARU-mi?" Mikan half shouted and half asked. Narumi was currently being chased by an angry Misaki.

Both adults turned to locate the owner of the voice.

"Mikan-chan?" said a surprised Misaki and Narumi.

"Um…hi?" Mikan said with a tiny laugh.

"She came to kill Narumi." Said Nonoko bluntly.

"Eh? That's great. I could always use another person to help punish Narumi." Misaki said cheerfully.

"But, unfortunetly, girls, your moms are looking for you. They're in the Master Room." Misaki said.

"Ah, ok. Then Narumi, I'll come again next time." Mikan muttered the last part.

* * *

><p>IN THE MAIN ROOM<p>

"MIKAN~,ANNA~,NONOKO~" cried none other then their moms.

"Did you beat Natsume/Mochu/Yuu?" they asked excitedly.

"Mom, I was paired up with Natsume for a tag battle against Ameri Hayato."

"I was tied with Yuu."

"Che, lucky bastard. I lost to Mochu."

"EHHHH SO NONE OF YOU GUYS WON?" Yuka shouted in a disappointed voice.

"MIKAN-NEE! ANNA-NEE! NONOKO-NEE" cried a female Hyuuga.

Yes ,it was none other then Aoi Hyuuga, Natsume's little sister.

Natsume had two sisters, a older one and a younger one. Aoi Hyuuga and Misaki Hyuuga (Misaki Harada).

Mikan, on the other hand, had two brothers, Yukihara Tsubasa, and Yukihara Youichi.

"Aoi-chan! How was school?" asked Mikan.

"It was good, but I'm Youichi's partner. Mikan-nee, why don't you tell everyone that your actually part of Burning Sakuras? Life would be so much easier that way." Aoi asked curiously.

"Aoi-chan, shouldn't you be working on your new skill right now? You know, the one with the fire phoenix." Asked Anna.

"OH YEAH! THANK YOU ANNA-NEE!" yelled Aoi while running to look for Youichi to test her new skill on.

"Mikan… Just forget what happened that time. It's okay. He's not here anymore. He's dead." Said Nonoko, reassuring her friend.

"I'm fine….-GURURURU-…."

"Mikan, was that….. your stomach?" asked Anna.

"Ehehe, I sorta didn't eat lunch and I'm kind of starving right know..and yeah that was my stomach." Mikan said with a sheepish grin.

* * *

><p>IN THE DINING ROOM<p>

People were talking all over the place while eating, and some were getting into arguments about who was stronger which led into fights. Overall, to say the least, it had a happy family aura.

"OYAJII! GET US SOMETHING TO EAT!" yelled Anna.

In the guild, everyone referred each other as aunts, uncles, nieces, moms, dad, nephews, daughters, and sons. There were some people who had lost their parents at an early age, but the people at the guild made up for it.

"OK!" asked the chef, Mikan's grandfather.

"YEAH, THANKS OYAJII!" yelled Anna in midst of the noise.

A few minutes later, 3 steaming bowls of rice was served with side dishes of tempura with soy sauce, dumplings, fried chicken with seasoning, chow mein, egg rolls (literally egg rolled up), and some Korean BBQ was set in front of them.

Mikan started to drool at the sight of food in front of her, and within seconds, she was gobbling up the food that was in sight.

Anna and Nonoko just stared at their sister, sweatdropping at her.

* * *

><p>THAT NIGHT<p>

"Mikan, Auntie Yuka wants to see you, and a word of caution, Auntie Luna was there too." Said Nonoko.

"We were nearly murdered by her hugs." Anna groaned.

"Ok… " said Mikan while gulping.

AT THE BEDROOM FOR MOMS/FEMALE SINGLES (Luna)

"MIIIKANNNN~~~!" squealed Luna like a teenager. (Again :)

Yuka and started crying and hugged Mikan like there was no tomorrow.

"MIKAN, OKAA-SAN WA NE, I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO TO SCHOOL. IT TAKES UP TO MUCH TIME~~~~!" Yuka cried.

"Okaa-sama…" said a sweatdropping Mikan. She seems to sweatdrop a lot in the guild, doesn't she?

"I need to sleep, Okaa-sama, so then. Oyasuminasai, okaa-sama, Luna-baa-chan (Is that for grandma or aunt, because I hear it used for both.)

"Oyasumi Mikan-chan. Tell Nonoko-chan and Anna-chan I said oyasumi too.~~" said Luna.

"Oyasumi Mikan." Said Yuka dejectedly because she only got to see Mikan for 24 minutes during the whole day.

* * *

><p>AT BEDROOM<p>

"Mataku, okaa-chan and obaa-chan are way to huggy." Complained Mikan.

Then she turned off the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>NEXT MORNING<p>

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE- BOOM went Mikan's alarm clock brutally murdered by our sleeping princess Mikan.

"OI POLKA, GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP." Said Natume in a **loud **voice because male Hyuuga's don't yell.

"URGHHH. Five more minutes." She groaned.

With no choice left, Natsume resorted to burning her pillow pet (D: poor pillow pet).

"WHAT THE HELL NATSUME?" yelled Mikan.

"We have to go to school." Natsume said calmly.

" Oh yeah…" Mikan replied dumbly.

Suddenly, she threw a fireball at Natsume which he avoided with ease.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU PERV" she said while blushing.

* * *

><p>AT SCHOOL<p>

"Are? What's that huge mob over there?" asked a curious Anna.

"I don't know, let's go and check." Said Nonoko.

CURRENTLY In The MidDlE of The Mob

"GET OUT OF MY WAY BITCH!" said Ameri to Hotaru.

Ameri threw a punch at Hotaru. Hotaru was paralyzed by the sudden outburst and couldn't move.

Everyone in Himetachi started to gang up on Hotaru and started beating her up.

* * *

><p>MIKAN POV<p>

What the hell. That Ameri, no first priority is saving Hotaru first.

My body moved by instinct then.

"Oi." I said darkly.

"Move it, bitch" I spat.

"What makes you think that you can do that huh? Your only from a newbie guild. Anime Holics, remember? I had Hotaru look up the backgrounds of you, bitch 1 and bitch 2 (Anna and Nonoko.)" Ameri said haughtily.

" Well, seems like you gotta update your information, cuz hate to break it to you, but I'm not Mikan Sakura of Anime Holics." I said with a smirk.

"What do you mean." Ameri demanded. "Of course you are, what other guild would want to accept weaklings like you?" She said in a snobby voice.

"Apparently, a lot of guilds want to recruit me, as well as Anna and Nonoko."

Ameri looked confused.

"The name's Nonoko Ogasawara."

"I'm Anna Umenomiya. Nice to meet you, again"

"Let me introduce myself again, I'm Mikan Yukihara."

* * *

><p>AND I'LL STOP THERE. GOMENASAI for the late update. I had some problems here and there through the week and it was VERY VERY stressful. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the sixth chapter of I'm the Best.<p>

-Aku-chan (Yumi-chi)


	7. Chapter 7

I'm the Best

By AkUTeNSHi to SHiNiGaMi

* * *

><p>AKU-CHAN URESHI XD. I got <strong>45<strong> reviews from all of you guys out there . I just wanna thank you peeps for leaving a review for this TwT. I also noticed that not many people have been answering my poll D: I hope you all take the time to actually look at it. So anyway, enough with my ranting, I'll start the fanfic now ;).

* * *

><p>CHARACTER INFO<p>

Sumire Shouda: She will show up soon, as one of Misaki's friend.

Powers: Transforming, Elementalist, Summoning

Kokoro Yome a.k.a. Koko: He will be Sumire's boyfriend in this fanfic. He is also Mikan's cousin.

Powers: Mind-reading, Elementalist, Summoning

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice in any way .<p>

_**Recap:**__** "Apparently, a lot of guilds want to recruit me, as well as Anna and Nonoko."**_

_**Ameri looked confused.**_

_**"The name's Nonoko Ogasawara."**_

_**"I'm Anna Umenomiya. Nice to meet you, again"**_

_**"Let me introduce myself again, I'm Mikan Yukihara."**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Part of What?<p>

Normal POV

The mob surrounding Mikan, Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru, Ameri, and the rest of the guild Himetachi suddenly grew silent.

Ameri burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA! If you want to joke about something then joke about something else. Who do you think your kidding. A weakling like you could never be Mikan-sama, and you two, you guys couldn't even damage Nonoko-sama and Anna-sama on bit. They could beat you guys and this bitch (Mikan) here with one shot." Ameri said in her pig-like-voice.

Natsume went to the front of the mob along with Yuu and Mochu.

* * *

><p>NATSUME POV<p>

Tch, that slut, what does she think she's doing to Polka. I bet Yuu's freaking angr- no PISSED at her right now. And Mochu, he and Nonoko had been best friends since they were little. I wouldn't say that he didn't develop a little crush on her over the years and his eyes are trying to suppress the anger. –Sigh- You know, I kinda feel sorry for Ameri-bitch right now, wait no. After what she said to Polka, why did my temper go up. I need to stop reading those shojo mangas Aoi gave me, although they **are** good.

* * *

><p>NORMAL POV<p>

"NATSUME-SAMA, YUU-SAMA, MOCHU-SAMA~~~! Are you here to punish these bitches for impersonating Mikan-sama, Nonoko-sama, and Anna-sama ? I tried to tell them that they were to ugly and unskilled to even try impersonating them, but they wouldn't listen." Said Ameri in a voice that sounded oddly like a pig.

"Oi, they're not imper-"

"What's going on here?" asked a voice.

Yes, it was none other then Yukihara Tsubasa, the president of the student council.

"KYAAA, TSUBASA-SAMA! YUME MITAI~~!" squealed in a high-pitched fangirl voice.

"Mikan?...**it IS **Mikan!"

Tsubasa ran up to his little sister and death hugged her. After all, they didn't see each other for 3 years. After Mikan, he death-hugged Anna and Nonoko too.

Ameri looked scared for a fleeting moment but regained her composure.

"Tsubasa-sama, do you know them? They claim to be Mikan-sama, Anna-sama, and Nonoko-sama. I don't believe them though of course. Mikan-sama and the rest are all stronger then these weaklings."

"Who are you?" Tsubasa asked.

"TSUBASA-SAMA~~!" Ameri whined. "I'm Ameri Hayate, the sexiest and strongest bishojo in the whole school." She stated proudly.

"Oh, ok. Ameri-chan, you have 5 months of detention now for insulting my little sisters, ok?" Tsubasa said with a smile on his face.

Ameri looked so surprised. Then out of embarrassment, she got out of the mob and ran towards the training grounds.

"Well, then. That solves that." Said Tsubasa.

"Ja ne Mikan~~!" said lovingly to his imouto.

Mikan just palm-faced herself and groaned to herself, "Why do I have such a baka aniki?"

* * *

><p>HOTARU POV<p>

Mikan was part of Burning Sakuras? I never knew. I feel so guilty now, I said all those mean things to her when she was just warning me. I feel so pathetic. Why am I such a baka? Heck I should be calling other people baka, instead calling myself a baka. –SIGH-

"Hotaru." A gentle voice called out to me.

I looked up and saw Mikan's face smiling bright at me along with Anna and Nonoko's smiles.

"Mikan… Gomene, I don't know what happened to me back there during lunch. I was just angry and all of sudden I blacked out and started saying idiotic things about you, Anna, and Nonoko. I really am a fool, I'm so sorry, but I'm pretty sure you think of me as a bitch no-"

"Hotaru," said Mikan sharply, " you're not a bitch or anything like that. So don't beat yourself up ok? Let's talk about it in the our guild."

I nodded.

"Good."

* * *

><p>AT THE GUILD<p>

NORMAL POV

"Hotaru, are you still going to be part of Himetachi? If not, I would like to propose an offer." Mikan said.

"We would like you to be part of Burning Sakuras. I'm not forcing you or something but maybe you want to because at Himetachi there's Ameri and all of the other people so it might be a little.."

"I accept." Hotaru said immediately.

"Really?"asked Mikan not believing her ears. She was bursting with happiness.

"Ok, then all you have to do is get your official Burning Sakura tattoo somewhere on your body. I did mine on my collarbone area." Said Mikan while pointing at her tattoo.

"I'll do mine on my arm, and erase Himetachi's tattoo." Hotaru said coldly at the mention of Himetachi.

"Ok, and 1..2..3.. –poof- You're now officially part of Burning Sakuras. Welcome Hotaru" said Anna in a cheerful voice.

"You'll be sharing a room with Anna, Nonoko, and me ok?" saked Mikan

Hotaru only nodded. To her, this was like a dream, a good one.

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

"OYAJIIIII! WE'RE HAVING A FEAST TODAY!" shouted Nonoko.

"It's for Hotaru-chan and the comeback of _them_." Anna explained.

"Ok. You got it." Said Oyajii.

Soon, tables were filled with scrumptious food. Korean BBQ, salad, wonton soup, dumplings, chow mein, kung pao chicken, zzazzangmyun, jjambong, ramen, rice, kimchi, and other exotic cuisines.

"Sa Hotaru-chan, dig in." Anna said while filling her plate with all kinds of food.

-BOOM-

Suddenly, the doors that led to dining room to the entrance opened with great force.

"I'm back Mikan." Said a familiar voice to her.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN. Who do you think it is? Teehee, virtual cookies to those who leace a review ;D.<p>

PLEASE REVIEW

CONTSRUCTIVE CRITISCM IS WELCOME

PLEASE **NO **FLAMES


	8. Chapter 8

I'm the Best

By AkUTeNSHi to SHiNiGaMi

* * *

><p>Ciaossu~~ I'M BACK! Not that I was gone :P but I have chapter 8 of I'm the Best xD. I now have a total of <strong>58<strong> reviews. TwT I'm so happy I'm crying :') hope you like chapter 8.

I want to thank those who reviewed chappie 7 of I'm the Best.

Blueberryxn

Meu-chan

magical purple butterfly

nullified primrose

BuffyandChris

Loveless-Romance-Addict7

XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX

DAngelHime

Akatsuki Utaou

Diamond Starlet

and

xXjenevieXx

Thanks to those who reviewed I'm the Best!

* * *

><p>CHARACTER INFO<p>

Oyajii a.k.a. Mikan's Grandfather: He's Mikan's grandfather (obviously you baka authoress is what your prob. thinking XD) and he's also the one who makes all the food for the people at Burning Sakura.

Powers: Poison Cooking (sort of copied that from Bianchi…), Elementalist, Ancient Mahou, Summoning

Jinno a.k.a. Jin-Jin: Yes, I know I didn't put him in… YET. I will put him in somewhere near the future. (or maybe in this chappie X])

Powers: Elementalist, Main Attribute: Lightning, Summoning, Illusions

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap:<strong>__** "Sa Hotaru-chan, dig in." Anna said while filling her plate with all kinds of food.**_

_**-BOOM-**_

_**Suddenly, the doors that led to dining room to the entrance opened with great force.**_

_**"I'm back Mikan." Said a familiar voice to her.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. in any way, but I do own a MapleStory account

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Unexpected Guests<p>

Mikan froze at the sound of the voice. Slowly she turned around, and Anna and Nonoko were already staring at the owner of the voice with their mouths open.

"Close your mouths, otherwise flies will get in." said the voice gently.

Mikan saw who it was.

"Sumire-nee-chan…" Mikan whispered softly.

"Oi, oi. I'm here too." Said a second voice.

Behind Sumire, Mikan saw her beloved cousin, Koko.

"Eh? Koko-nii-chan mou…"

All Mikan did was stare at them for a couple of minutes until Nonoko broke the silence.

"Sumire-nee-chan, where were you and Koko-nii-chan? We were wondering where you were." Complained Nonoko in a childish way.

Hotaru just watched them and nudged Mikan.

Having regained her voice, Mikan explained, "Permy-nee-chan, this is Hotaru. Hotaru, this is Permy-nee-chan. She's Koko-nii-chan's girlfriend. She's really nice and a good person to confide in when you're troubled."

"Nice to meet you, Hotaru-chan." Sumire said while greeting Hotaru with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too…" Hotaru said softly. She felt happy and welcomed. She was going to like this guild, for it was better than her last one.

Suddenly, 'move it' was heard from the middle of the dining room.

"PERMY!" yelled a voice

"PINKY!" Sumire yelled back.

It was Hyuuga Misaki, the eldest daughter of Kaoru Hyuuga and Ioran Hyuuga.

"OMG WHERE WERE YOU!" yelled Misaki.

"There's no need to yell is there." Muttered Sumire, unhappy that her eardrums nearly exploded because of her best friend/nearly sister.

"Let's go to my room then." Misaki said in a serious voice.

"What happened? Masaka, are? (Surely not that. (Fail translation )

"Upstairs, now." Said Sumire.

* * *

><p>IN MISAKI'S ROOM<p>

"Is _he_ still alive?" asked Misaki in a hushed voice.

"Uh-huh. Koko and I were investigating, but it seems he formed a new guild. You've heard of AAO right?" Sumire asked.

"You mean that guild that was recently formed but was surprisingly strong? Wait, no he can't be. Is he?"

"-Sigh- Yes he is. He's the Guild Master, that guy, the ESP. Koko and my resources tell us that he'll be coming back for Mikan in the Guild Tournament in December. The last tournament, the most important one. His goal is to crush us." Sumire said with anger clearly evident in her voice.

"No way… You need to tell this to the adults." Misaki said.

"Koko already contacted them with telepathically and told them the situation. I just needed to tell you, Tsubasa, Youichi, Aoi, and Persona (he will be starring as Mikan's cousin.)" Sumire explained.

"Shit, I didn't think he would revive this fast." Misaki said.

"Anyways, for the final guild tournament, I received news from the council that they're going to hold it by teams in the guild. Mikan needs to find strong partners, like your little brother." Sumire said.

"Hotaru-chan too, and Ruka." Misaki added.

"Ok, then. The strongest team in Burning Sakuras is now completed." Sumire said with relief.

"Are you going to stay here?" Misaki asked Sumire.

"For the time being, yes. We need to train Mikan and the others and prepare them for the tournament. That includes the sub teams also." Sumire said.

"Okay, then Tsubasa, Youichi, Aoi, and I will do our best here too, but anyways," Misaki said with a smirk. "When are you going to hold your wedding with Koko?"

"Sh-Shut up. He's just a baka." -/- Sumire said while blushing.

"ANYWAYS, what about you Misaki. Tsubasa?" Sumire asked her friend.

"We're doing well. Mom and Auntie "We're doing well. Mom and Auntie Yuka want us to get married and take over the guild, but Tsubasa and I have decided to leave that for Mikan and Natsume." Said Misaki with a grin.

"-Sigh- whatever, Let's go downstairs." Sumire said, sighing at her best friend/baka's words.

* * *

><p>DOWNSTAIRS<p>

Chatters were heard here and there as people were eating the gigantic feast Oyajii had cooked for them.

"Ne Mikan, why do you think Sumire-nee-chan came? Koko-nii and Sumire-nee have been missing. Do you think it has something to do with **him**?" Anna asked.

Mikan visibly froze.

"The ESP has nothing to do with this. He's dead." She said seriously.

* * *

><p>HOTARU POV<p>

ESP? Wait, no it can't be. Mikan said he was dead, but in Himetachi, we were going to form an alliance with this ESP person's guild. Masaka, it can't be him right? I'm confused now, but my information shouldn't be incorrect, after all, I did the background check.

UGH this is making my head hurt, but these crab brains are simply scrumptious.

* * *

><p>NORMAL POV<p>

"Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, go get all of the people in the guild that are your age right now and meet me in Persona's room." Sumire said.

"Ok... but why?" Mikan asked.

"Something's up and we have to tell you." Koko said while popping up from Sumire's back.

"Ok."

* * *

><p>WITH THE GIRLS<p>

"Okay, Anna, you go get Yuu, Michi, Sakura, Kyo, Haruka, and Joanne." Mikan instructed.

"Okie dokie" said Anna and teleported off to somewhere.

"Nonoko, you get Mochu, Momoko, Hitsuna, Ichigo, Runa, and Reo (not the one in G.A.)"

Nonoko then nodded and teleported.

"Hotaru, you'll come with me and get Natsume, Kachiro, Sakuno, Tohru, and Ayu. They're nice people except for the first one." Mikan said crushing the chair she was gripping at the mention of the last one.

Hotaru just sweat dropped and nodded.

"Well then, let's go." And with that, Mikan teleported with Hotaru.

* * *

><p>AT PERSONA'A ROOM<p>

"Did we really have to meet up in my room?" asked a grumpy Persona.

"Yes we did, my dear cousin." Said Koko.

"I'll kill you…" Persona growled.

"OI! We're here. Save your bickering for later. Why'd you call us here?" Mikan demanded.

"-Sigh- Mikan, don't faint ok? I know this is traumatic for you, but he's back. The ESP." Sumire said.

"What…?" Mikan gasped.

"Ummm. Are you talking about the guild AAO's master, the ESP or someone else because if it's the master, I know something about him." Hotaru asked.

"EHHHH! HOW?" Sumire asked.

"In my last guild, he was planning to form an alliance with us and two other guilds." Hotaru said.

"That's bad, that means we have to hurry up. Okay, Mikan, you will go with Natsume and Hotaru to Florence and meet Ruka there. You have a mission, to investigate the cause of the deaths reported almost every week and stop that cause." Sumire ordered.

"Leave tonight, so you'll be there by tomorrow." Misaki advised.

"Ok ok, but why am I paired up with this perv?" Mikan asked.

"Shut up polka dots." Natsume said with a smirk.

"Polka-dots…HENTAI! Mikan cried.

* * *

><p>HOTARU POV<p>

Finally, I get to see you. Ruka…

* * *

><p>AND I'LL END THERE<p>

Gomene for the really late update. Imma trying as hard as I can . Well anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter in this week . Also, I want to let you peeps out there, don't be shy and just review. I won't bite…. that much. Until then XD, JA NE!~~~

Please _**REVIEW**_

Constructive criticism is _**WELCOMED**_

**PLEASE NO FLAMES X]**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm the Best

By AkUTeNSHi to SHiNiGaMi

* * *

><p>Gomenasai for the <strong>REALLLY <strong>late update T.T I don't have an excuse this time except that my brain couldn't think of something . Well anyways, I hope you like Chapter 9 of I'm the Best. XD ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Reviewers:<p>

Aquamarine Lacus

BuffyandChris

XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX

Meu-chan

Blueberryxn

magical purple butterfly

Loveless-Romance-Addict7

CrackleGirl11

Diamond Starlet

Akatsuki Utaou

Music is My Safe Haven- ONORE

* * *

><p>CHARACTER INFO<p>

Misaki Hyuuga: Yes, in my fanfic, she will be staring as Natsume's older sister. She is best friends with Permy (Sumire).

Powers: Summoning, Elementalist,

Tsubasa Yukihara: He will star as Mikan's older brother. He's cousins with Persona and Koko.

Powers: Summoning, Elementalist

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice, unfortunately, but I do own a Facebook account<p>

_**Recap: **__**HOTARU POV**_

_**Finally, I get to see you. Ruka…**_

* * *

><p>CHPATER 9- Happy City Florence?<p>

Mikan POV

DAMN IT! I'm so pissed right now. I'm trying to forget about _him, _but he's alive? Tch. On top of that, I have to go on a mission with that perverted jerk, but at least Hotaru and Ruka-pyon are going to be with me. So, Florence huh? I've heard rumors that people were dying and missing, but to be big enough of a situation for us to go check it out. –Sigh- The world these days. No wonder I have strands of white hair. I have stress and Okaa-sama and Obaa-san said that it's _**genetics.**_ I need my coffee-flavored howalons.

* * *

><p>Natsume POV<p>

Che. I need to go to Florence? Tch, but at least Polka's going. Why do I feel this tugging feeling? Oh well I'll have someone to tease and I get to see Ruka. Man all these years…. Time flies by fast. I wonder if he's stronger then me now. Naw.. That's impossible. I mean, he should still be the kid who cried just because he saw a spider. Yeah… it should be like that. Tch, I need to stock up on more manga, **SHONEN** manga not **SHOJO **manga.

* * *

><p>Hotaru POV<p>

GOD. I'm finally seeing that baka. Ruka… I missed you. Why is my heart beating faster whenever I think of him? Is this **love**? Anyways, my first mission, and I'm in a team with Mikan. I'm so excited. Ugh. Quitting Himetachi was a good idea, but anyways, what happened with Mikan and the ESP? I mean, he seemed like such a small boy, but there was something about him, his aura felt so … so complex. It was like he was playing with everyone, yet he had a murderous aura too. I felt fear… but that's the past. Right now, I'm in the present and I'm going to see Ruka and go to Florence.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Ne, Pinky, do you think they can do it?" Sumire asked.

"Permy, they're stronger then you think. They've grown so much, and so did Hotaru. We've been tracking her progress because we were thinking about recruiting her, but since Mikan took care of everything, we don't have to do anything." Misaki replied.

"Whatever you say Pinky."

* * *

><p>THAT NIGHT<p>

"OI NATSUME, GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE!" Mikan screamed

"Mikan, you baka, SHUT UP! Your making my ears bleed." Said Hotaru grumpily

"Oi Polka, I'm not deaf." Said Natsume cooly.

"Finally. Ok peeps, we're teleporting to Florence ok?" Mikan said.

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry up and teleport us." Natsume said lazily.

-_- was Mikan's face.

* * *

><p>FLORENCE<p>

"Where are we?" groaned Mikan.

"Florence, you BAKA." Said Hotaru.

"I know, but where in Florence?" Mikan asked.

"You're in front of my hotel" said someone in an amused voice.

"Ruka?" asked an astonished Natsume.

In front of them was a Ruka, not the childish Ruka when they were young, but this time was a mature Ruka. He had changed immensely during the past years. His old soft baby blue eyes had changed to a deep sapphire with a strong gaze, and his once puny body had changed into a lean, yet strong frame. It was obvious that it was not the Ruka who cried over seeing a spider yet he still had the bunny.

"Yeah, it's me. I heard about the mission. I'll fill in the current situation that's happening right now, but first, let's go into the hotel." Ruka said seriously.

"Ok. Let's go, but by the way, Hotaru~~, are you sick? Your face is red." Mikan said.

"It is not!" -/- was Hotaru's face though.

* * *

><p>INSIDE HOTEL ROOM<p>

"As you can see, this town is kind of rundown. There has been mysterious disappearings and killings. The town is broken down now, the citizens are all scared and who knows what they can do in this state. Thye've gone crazy. Also, there is this sickness going around and it's contagious. The city mayor seems kind of suspicious though, as if he knows something, but anyway, that's just my suspicions." Ruka explained.

"Tch. This is more complicated then I thought." Natsume said in an irritated voice.

"Well anyways, let's go meet the city mayor and ask him some things." Ruka suggested.

"Ok, let's go" said Hotaru.

* * *

><p>WITH THE MAYOR<p>

"I've heard that Burning Sakuras took up the bait. –Chuckles- If they knew what a mistake it was coming here. Oh well. At least Master will be pleased." Said a deep voice.

"Sir, the guild people have arrived. What should I do with them?" asked a servant.

"Bring them in." he ordered.

'Yes, I want to see who they sent. I'll make them regret coming here.'

"Hello, we are the people sent from Burning Sakuras. I've heard you had troubles here?" Mikan asked.

"My name is Mikan Yukihara, and these people are Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, and Hotaru Imai."

"Mikan?" said the mayor in a surprised voice. 'So this is Mikan Sakura. Interesting…'

"Ah yes, well Mikan, there have been mysterious disappearances and killings throughout the city. To make matters worse, there a new virus spreading around the city. I want you to find the cause of it and stop it from harming my city any further." The mayor said.

"Ok sir, we will do our best to accomplish it." Mikan said with a bow, and then she and her companions left.

"Sir, was that really Mikan Sakura?" the same servant asked. Apparantly, his name was Honru Takashi.

"Ah, I can't believe they sent **her**. **HE **will be pleased. We will crush them once and for all. Stay here, I have to report this to him." The mayor, Ryoga Hanagasa, said.

* * *

><p>SOMEWHERE IN THE BASEMENT<p>

"Sir, I have come back" said Ryoga a pond. Then, miraculously, someone's face appeared in the water. It was the one and only,_**ESP**_.

"Any news?"

"Yes. They have sent Mikan Yukihara, Natsume Hyuuga, Hotaru Imai, and Ruka Nogi, the strongest teens in Burning Sakuras, and also the one you are looking for." Ryoga reported.

"Good job. Bring Mikan **alive** to me. Kill the res- no. Bring them to me. I will personally kill them in front of Mikan." The ESP grinned.

"Hai."

"Remember. Bring them alive to me, you may torture them if you want, but keep them alive. I have high expectations from you. Do not fail me. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my lord."

And with that, he vanished.

"I will capture you, **Mikan Sakura." **He said with a dark chuckle.

* * *

><p>And I'll stop there<p>

I hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE review XD.

I WON'T BITE -w-… much. XD

REMEMBER, REVIEWS ARE WELCOME

CONSTRUTIVE CRITISCM IS WELCOME

PLEASE NO FLAMES!

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

-Aku-chan (Yumi-chan, Poomi-chan or anything else XD)


End file.
